


Little Lamb

by jasnxtodd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Horror, M/M, Robin - Freeform, dami wayne - Freeform, damian wayne au, damian wayne drabble, dc, robin x reader - Freeform, vampire, vampire! damian wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasnxtodd/pseuds/jasnxtodd
Summary: There was no point in attempting to outrun him -- or should you say, it -- when you knew the outcome, but you had to at least try.





	Little Lamb

The thing that scared you the most as you ran through the dark forest was the silence. No, it shouldn’t have been as quiet as it was, and the conclusion made even more terror surge through you. There were no rustling animals scampering away, nor wisps of wind that made the branches sway. It was all just stillness as if everything within the woods knew what unspoken evil had made its home there; as if they knew it was closer than ever before.

You knew your head start on him wouldn’t last long and in fact, you were probably down to seconds before he’d catch up. If running had little to none chance of survival, there was only one other option left: hide.

Your eyes frantically scanned around the dark forest, and finally landed upon a decently sized tree you could hide behind. Running over to it, you put your back against the trunk and tried your best to even out your breaths before he got any nearer. Hiding wasn’t likely going to be a good outcome for your fate, but anything was better than trying to outrun the fastest creature in the world; that was a match anybody would be destined to lose to.

As your racing heartbeat began steadying you prayed he couldn’t hear it. You squeezed your eyes shut, fingernails digging into the tree bark your hands laid upon, willing away all the bad thoughts. Being pessimistic would quite literally mean the end of your life – all those terrifying thoughts would only make your pulse jump, and he would pinpoint you exactly.

The dead silence was killing you but after a few minutes of waiting in pure agony, wondering if he had passed or not, you figured he was gone. The relief had barely even begun filling your heart when something sucked the joy out of the moment.

A deafening sound broke the quiet slumber the forest was in. 

The sense of dread and doom pumped through your body like adrenaline as you scrambled to reach for the ringing phone in your pocket.

You didn’t even have time to silence it before the sound was abruptly cut off, and the phone was ripped away from your grasp.

The feeling of his chest against your back and his hands on your waist made the hairs on your neck stand up, chills running up and down your body. Your brain screamed out at you to run, but everything else about him made you want to stay; from the way his enticing green eyes looked down at you, to the smirk that spread across his lips as he noticed the stutter in your heartbeat when you looked over your shoulder at him.

That’s how it was with them though, they had that power over humans. Their kind loved to toy with their prey before taking what was theirs. 

That was the thrill of the hunt.

His cold breath fanned across your neck as he whispered in your ear, “Where did you think you were going, little lamb?” He paused, and you swore your heart stopped as you waited for him to continue. The familiar sharp sensation brushed against your neck, causing you to shiver slightly. “I wasn’t done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece I posted originally on my tumblr, but decided to share on here as well! I've been having really bad writer's block, but hopefully I'll get out of this funk during my spring break.
> 
> Also, I was going to make a part two to this, and flesh it out into a full-on fic, but I think I need to get back in the groove of writing before I do so.


End file.
